La Belle et la Bête Re Written
by SecretlyMinnieMouse
Summary: What if Disney writers wrote Beauty and the Beast almost exactly like the original French fairy tale? Same story, but using the originally written story and characters that were cut  and/or added  for the movie. Read et Review si vous plait! :D
1. Chapitre Un

**Beauty and the Beast if Disney writers wrote it like the French fairy tale :) It isn't exactly like the original story either because Gaston was added by will also have a few OC's because some characters were cut (and added) for the the fairy tale, Belle has sisters, whom I like to think look like the silly girls (tripletes obsessed with Gaston) , but with brown hair. So I guess this is a hybrid of the original tale and the Disney movie. Ahh! I'm rambling, so please enjoy and review si vous plaite! :D **

_"Belle" starts playing and now we cut to when Belle comes back home and is in the basement with her father. _

"Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Belle kindly asked her father while we was under his contraption.

Maurice suddenly popped up from his wood chopping machine with a puzzled look on his face. "My daughter odd?" the goggles on his face made his eyes look distorted and bubbly. "Where would you get an idea like that? Neither of my three beautiful daughters are odd!" he announced proudly as his two remaining offspring came down to the basement.

"Father! What's with all the noise?" the eldest daughter, Nanette, obnoxiously asked as she and her oldest younger sister, dressed in night clothes, coughed from the smoke that came out the room. "We're trying to get _our_ beauty sleep!"

"Well, its not like we need it." the other sister, Georgette, commented as she bounced her long brown locks with her hand and gave Belle a disgusting smirk. "...unlike some people."

Maurice noticed that his jealous older daughters were about to start harrassing his youngest and kindest daughter again. "Now girls, all of you are the most beautiful in all of France!" he said while bringing them together for a group hug.

"Father! You stained my night gown!" Nanette complained as she forced herself out of the hug. "Ugh! Oil! It's going to take forever to clean out the stain!" she cried out while walking back to the main entrance of the small cottage. From a distance she cried out "Georgette! Come here and help me!"

Georgette who was hypnotized by a small bug on the floor came out of her trance and quickly pitter-pattered towards the location of her demanding older sister. Poor Maurice rubbed the temples on the side of his head. "Oh those sisters of yours, what am I going to do with them?" he thought aloud.

"Its just the way they are Papa. I think one of them would make a nice wife for Gaston." Belle said as she imagined what it would be like without Gaston and his little sidekick following her every step. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. After watching a demonstration of her father's wood chopping machine, he told her to gather up her sisters and meet him outside near the horse stable.

"Alright my dears, while I'm out for the inventors fair, is there anything you would like as a gift when I get back?" he kindly asked his daughters, suddenly feeling regret when he saw the grins that grew on the faces of his two eldest daughters.

"Silk! I desire fine silk dresses Father!" Nanette screeched while crumpling the fabric on her oil-stained night gown. "The finest silk dresses in all of France!"

"I want jewels!I want diamonds, rubies, and emeralds beautifully placed around my neck as a gift father dearest!" Georgette gasped while feeling her throught with her hands.

"Remember girls, we aren't as wealthy as the other villagers!" Maurice gasped using his hands to motion them to calm down.

The girls heard nothing and they kept calling out what they wanted. "Silk!"

"Diamonds!"

"Satin!"

"Silver!"

"Alright! Alright!" the poor inventor rubbed his forehead once more. He noticed that his youngest, and much more modest, daughter had not asked for a gift yet. "What about you, Belle? What would you like?"

Belle brushed away the stray hairs from her face and looked down at the ground. "I think I would like a simple rose Papa. They aren't a lot of them around these parts." she requested.

Maurice, relieved with her modest request, he took off on the family horse, Phillipe, and rode away into the forest. "Goodbye my dears!" he called out from the distance.

**:D so what do you think? Review pwease! :3 I promise to make upcoming chapters longer**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux :) **

Maurice and Phillipe galloped in the forest with the wood-chopping machine following behind. Unfortunately, Maurice's sense of location wasn't so keen this particular evening. Although he had the map in hand, along with the reigns, he had somehow gotten them lost. "Oh, I think we've lost our way, Phillipe." he confided in his horse when they arrived at a fork in the road.

Phillipe, who oddly had more common sense than his master wanted to go to the left side, which looked a lot of safer and peaceful, and strangely there was the beautiful sound of singing birds and had more sunlight. He lifted his hooves and started heading towards that way until Maurice pulled on the reigns. "Let's go this way." he told his horse. Now, the right path looked darker, scarier, the trees looked lifeless and instead of singing birds, it was replaced with the creepy sound of a howling wind.

Phillipe tried to go against his master's orders, but failed. "It's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time." Maurice told him reassuringly.

They had been walking for many hours now, but still no sign of the fair. It was getting darker, and poor Phillipe was freaking out. When the pair were about to turn around, the cart accidently hit a tree, home to a population of fruit bats. The bats were startled and immediately flew out of the hole, frightening Phillipe. The horse quickly ran away from the spot, ignoring his master's cries to calm down. "Whoa boy! Slow down!" Maurice cried.

The brown panicked horse ran in whatever direction he desired to go to until finally stopping to another unfamiliar spot. "Now we're even more lost!" Maurice sighed heavily while looking at his map. When he looked up he spotted a path. He led Phillipe towards it and they followed it until they reached the gates of a castle that had been hidden in the forest. "I wonder why no one has ever noticed a castle in here?" he thought aloud.

Maurice hopped off the saddle and went to the gate. He rattled it open and called out "Hello? Anyone there?"

He pulled on Phillipe's reigns and led him inside into the courtyard. "Hello!" he yelled out again. When they neared the entrance he commanded his horse to stay where he was as he opened the doors of the castle. Inside, he marveled at the rustic beauty of the grand entrance. The ceiling of the first floor was higher than the roof of his small cottage. "Hello? Anyone there? My horse and I have lost our way and need a place to stay for the night!" he called out into the darkness.

"Of course you can stay here!" a welcoming, debonaire French voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Maurice panicked as he grabbed a near candelabra that was standing next to a brown table clock.

"Over here!" the voice said. Maurice felt a friendly tap on his head and turned to see a living, breathing candelabra in his hands. "The master has prepared everything for you!" it happily said before being rudely dropped on the ground.

"Incredible!" Maurice marveled as he noticed the clock walking towards him.

"Now, if you come this way, you'll see that the master has prepared a hearty dinner for you. Your horse is being attended to as we speak and when you finish up we'll show you to your room." the walking clock spoke in a properly snooty manner.

Maurice picked him up and started messing with his gears. He twisted his hands and tickled his feet until the living clock closed the entrance to his pendelum in his fleshy finger. "Do you mind?" he smirked.

"I beg your pardon! It's just that I've never seen something so-ACHOO!" a cloud of dust covered the clock's face.

Maurice set him down in the ground. "Now, that we've...gotten to know eachother, please follow us Monsieur."

"I am Lumiere, and this is my fellow companion, Cogsworth." the charming candelabra introduced as he led their guest to the dining room.

"It smells heavenly!" Maurice licked his lips when his nose recieved the smell of homemade food.

In the dining room, a round tea pot with a face sat on the table with a young looking tea cup with a chip missing from the rim. "Welcome to the castle!" the teapot greeted. She then poured her nose into the cup and a small waterfall of tea fell in.

The enthusiastic tea cup carefully jumped towards Maurice's seat. "Wanna see what I can do?" he asked. He strained his face and tea bubbles started forming on top.

"Chip! Don't do that in front of the guest!" Mrs. Potts scolded her son.

Maurice chuckled and drank some of the tea as silverware and plates with food placed themselves in front of him. "How delightful!"

* * *

><p>After finishing his meal, Lumiere and Cogsworth led their human guest into a random hallway into a random room. "These are your accomidations for the night." the happy candelabra said as he motioned one of his candle sticks in the room.<p>

"It's a very nice room! Thank you very much." Maurice gratefully thanked the enchanted objects. "When will I see the lord? I have to thank him as well."

"Uh... you most likely won't see the master at all during your stay." Cogsworth explained while trying to hide the awkwardness on his face. "Very busy man, but we will let him know. Good night Monsieur!"

Cogsworth walked out with Lumiere hopping behind his steps. "Sweet dreams Monsieur!"

**So...you like? Review please! :D Ch. 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Thank you to Green Archer for being my special reviewer haha :) Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Chapitre Trois**

Maurice woke up to a beautiful shining day. The curtains had been opened by Lumiere who was accompanied by Mrs. Potts, Chip, and a moving breakfast tray. "Good morning Monsieur!" Lumiere greeted as he hopped up on the satin bed. "I hope you had a good nights rest."

The breakfast tray had crab-walked and placed itself in front of Maurice who lifted up the metal cover to reveal his hearty breakfast of eggs, toast, tea, and jam. "This looks delicious!" he commented as he stuffed his face. "Thank you so very much for your kind hospitality! Are you sure I can't see the keeper? I would like to thank him personally."

"I'm afraid not Monsieur!" Mrs. Potts quickly responded, accidently spilling a few drops of tea on the blue satin bed sheets. "Oh dear! Pardon me."

"The master has a busy day today and must not be disturbed." Lumiere explained as he fiddled with his candles. "Very, very busy day!" he chuckled nervously.

Cogsworth then walked into the room looking as proper as usual. "Good morning. Now, when you finish your breakfast, you will find your horse outside and you can continue on your way." he explained. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

When Maurice finished his filling breakfast, he noticed that placed on a chair was a brand new set of clothing made of one of the finest cloths in France. "Too bad its not a dress for my dear Nanette." he joked as he dressed out of his pajamas into them.

* * *

><p>Down in the foyer, he saw the company that made his night pleasurable. "Thank you once again for your hospitality." Maurice thanked.<p>

"Oh my dear, its the least we could do." Mrs. Potts replied. "Good luck on the rest of your trip."

"Bye Mister!" Chip jumped childishly.

"Au revoir Monsieur!" Lumiere waved.

The rest said their goodbyes to their guest and watched him go out the door. "Oh mon dieu! That was the first human we've seen in ten years!" Lumiere commented.

"It felt good to be serving again. What good is a servant who is not serving?" Mrs. Potts added.

Phillipe put on a nice smile for his master when he saw him come down the stairs of the entrance. His mane was nicely combed and his fur had been washed. Even the once-tattered saddle was cleaned up and fixed. And hanging on his side was a brown leather satchel filled with traveling food and small gifts, such as an embroidered hankerchief and a small bag of gold coins.

"My goodness Phillipe! I wish I could've seen the master of this castle. It doesn't feel right to just leave without saying anything." Maurice said as he stroked his clean horse. "He has done so much for us. Well, I guess I don't have much of an option." He climbed up on Phillipe and whipped the reigns, commanding Phillipe to go forward.

He continued to admire his surroundings. The garden was absolutely beautiful he thought. There were big oak trees among the pine trees in the forest, and lovely flowers that sprouted from the ground and... a rose bush! Maurice pulled on his reigns again and stopped Phillipe from going any further. "What beautiful roses!" he exclaimed. He then recalled what Belle had asked for. "Well, I might as well bring one of them a gift and this is what Belle had asked for. I'm sure he wouldn't miss just one of these lovely red roses."

Maurice hopped out of the saddle and approached the large bush. He observed the whole plant until he found the biggest, roundest, and reddest rose on the bush. "This will be perfect!" he said as he gently plucked it.

At an instant, a roar was being roared in his face, Phillipe was so frightened that he ran off without his rider, and Maurice fell backwards on his back. He soon found himself face-to-face with the scariest creature he had ever seen. This creature had the hands and body of a great brown bear, the legs of a wolf, jaws of a lion, and the horns of a mighty bull. What was this beast?

"What are you doing!" the beast roared. "Why must you take what is most precious to me?" he demanded.

A speechless Maurice just stayed in place and stammered in fear and confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" the mighty beast roared again.

"Uh.. N-nothing!" poor Maurice responded.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK MY ROSES! I let you stay in my home! I let you eat my food! What makes you think that you can take what is most precious to me?" Beast continued to rant.

Maurice was barely able to stand on his shaken two feet. "I-I'm sorry! I just picked it as a gift for my daughter! Please have mercy on me!"

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" Beast picked up the small man by the collar and carried him back inside.

"Oh please my lord! I have three daughters to take care of!" Maurice cried. All the enchanted objects heard the commotion happening in the foyer and crowded into the room to see what was happening. They all stared in wide-eyed fear as they saw their master take their guest up to the tower.

Maurice's pleas and screams of forgiveness soon faded as he and the beast went up higher in the tower. All the enchanted objects pouted their heads in dissappointment and slowly went back to what they were previously doing.

"The poor man..." Mrs. Potts sadly whispered as Cogsworth patted her back.

**Chapitre Trois c'est fini! Review? Merci!**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre :)**

The town's handsomest man and most loved huntsman, Gaston, walked up the steps of the small cottage where Belle and her sisters lived in. He was dressed all fancy like in his red suit, slick black pony tail, along with his charming white smile. "Remember, when Belle and I come out you strike up the band!" he whispered loudly to his small companion.

LeFou showed him a thumbs up.

Belle read her book comfortably while her sisters yelled at each other upstairs. "Georgette! That is mine!" Nanette yelled.

"No! It's mine!" and suddenly a crash was heard. "Now see what you did you nitwit?" Georgette cried. "Father loves that vase!"

"It's not my fault you twit! You're the one that knocked over the table!"

"Only because you pushed me against it!"

Their fighting continued as usual and as usual, Belle tried to zone out the noise while reading her book, but was disturbed when she heard a knock at the door. She finished her final sentence and placed it down while walking towards the door. Using the special peep hole her father installed on the door, she looked through it and rolled her eyes when she saw Gaston looking as egotistical as ever. The door opened, and she half-heartedly greeted "Gaston! What a pleasant surprise."

Gaston opened his mouth to say something, but was interuppted by the sound of his name. "GASTON!" he heard two voices from upstairs cry out happily.

He rubbed his face in regret. "Oh yes, I had forgotten that you had such...lovely sisters."

"They'll be so happy that you've come." Belle said energetically. "Here they are now!"

Nanette and Georgette had come rushing down the stairs trying to look presentable. They hoped that he would ignore the ripped cloth on their dresses, the tattered bed-head hair, and the various cuts and bruises that were hard to miss. "Hello Gaston!" they bowed in unison.

Gaston gave them a pity wink and his signature pearly white which made both girls seem to hyperventilate. "Good morning, girls. I would like to speak to Belle...alone." he hinted.

"You wanna talk to Belle?" Nanette asked flabbergasted. "Why whatever for?"

"You'll know soon enough." Gaston chuckled as he watched the usual sight of dissappointed girls walk away whenever he was near Belle.

They both heard Nanette and Georgette grumble angrily under their breath with an occasional bitter saying of Belle's name. "Well...now that we're alone" he charmed with an equally "charming" eye brow wiggle. "I've come to make your dreams come true."

A nervous Belle slowly backed away and hid behind a chair. "What do you know about my dreams Gaston?" she innocently asked trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

"Plenty!" he chuckled as he took a seat and placed his dirty boots on Belle's book. "Now picture this: a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife...massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs, why we'll have six or seven!"

His feet gave off a terrible odor, but Belle was too kind to tell him straight up. "Dogs?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No Belle! Strapping boys! Like me!" he answered adding a little more charisma on his final sentence. "And you know who that little wife will be?"

She managed to save her book from his feet and placed it immedietly on a safe place on the book shelf, trying her best to get him to go away. "Let me think..."

"You Belle! You and me will make the perfect pair...rather like my thighs!"

Belle scurried towards the door while he was suddenly distracted by the sound of loud crying coming from upstairs. "I am speechless, Gaston."

"Say you'll marry me, Belle." he demanded as he crowded over her small body trying to steal away a kiss.

"I'm sorry Gaston..." she then twisted the door knob. "I just don't deserve you!" and with that, the door opened and Gaston fell in a pool of mud and Belle quickly sheltered herself in her home after throwing out his nasty black boots.

"You will be my wife Belle! Don't you forget it!" an angry mud-covered Gaston yelled at the door.

After waiting an hour or so and a ridicule from her jealous sisters, Belle came out of the cottage.

_cue Belle Reprise_

* * *

><p><em>"...I want so much more than they've got planned."<em>

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream when she heard the neighing and clanking of Phillipe transporting Maurice's wood chopping contraption...but no Maurice.

"Phillipe!" Belle cried. "What are you doing here? Where's Papa?"

"Can't I get any peace and quiet around these parts?" Nanette nagged loudly. She and Georgette arrived to the field where Belle and Phillipe were. "Say! Where's Father? Better yet, where is he with my silk dresses?"

"And my jewlery!" Georgette added.

Phillipe just neighed and panicked. "Phillipe! Take us to him!" Belle commanded as she took off the machine that was probably straining him.

"Us? Oh no! I need to stay here in case Gaston shows up again with second thoughts about me!" Nanette said. "And its filthy!"

"Me too!" Georgette agreed.

"Fine! Someone here has to care about Papa!" Belle cried angrily as she got up on the saddle and galloped away into the forest.

"Better her than us." Georgette commented before being distracted by a bug on the ground.

"They better come back...with my dresses."

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours in the forest, Phillipe finally led Belle to the castle he and Maurice has found the previous day. "He's in there?" she asked.<p>

Phillipe snorted and nodded.

"...Papa..."


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

Belle's body started to shake from fear. The castle's beauty didn't help calm her nerves, nor even the beautiful garden. She hopped off Phillipe's back and hesistantly approached the gate. She then caught the sight of her father's hat lying in front of the entrance to the castle. "Papa!" she gasped as she ran towards it.

She lifted her chin and saw how big the building was. He could anywhere in the castle she thought. She opened the door and let herself in. "Hello?" she called out. She went up the stairs and into the nearest hallway and started her search for her father. "Anyone here? I'm looking for my father." she spoke to nothing, although there was a certain enchanted candelabra and an enchanted table clock that heard her voice.

They swiftly turned their heads and saw a human girl walk down the hallway past the room they were in. Lumiere's face sprouted an ear-to-ear grin while Cogsworth felt fear. "Did you see that?" Lumiere asked excitedly. They both hopped to the entrance of the room and watched their unexpected guest walk by. "It's a girl! She's the one that is going to break the spell!"

Before Cogsworth could say anything, he had already followed his companion into another room. Lumiere purposely made the door squeak so that Belle would be tempted to go inside.

"Hello?" she called out. She noticed the door moving. She saw a light moving up the stairs. "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" she ran up the stairs and saw nothing but candelabra perched on a shelf. "Thats's funny...Is anyone here?"

"...Belle?" a weak voice croaked.

"Papa! Who's done this to you!"

_**And blah, blah, blah, I don't want to bore you with something you've already seen, I'll just skip to the part where Beast shows Belle her new room. **_

* * *

><p>"YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" the Beast growled before slamming the door behind her back.<p>

And with that, Belle fell, face down on her bed and cried her eyes out, wishing she was back home, with the dull provincial life in the dull provincial town, she had complained about earlier. She missed her home, she missed her father, and even her spoiled, good-for-nothing, older sisters...maybe even Gaston, wait...maybe not him.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Gaston, he and his short sidekick were at the local tavern. He was surrounded by the blond triplets, and of course, Nanette and Georgette. They rubbed his feet and his tense shoulders as he grumbled angrily.<p>

"I'm so sorry about what my sister did to you!" Nanette apologized as she squeezed his foot.

"What she did was uncalled for!" Georgette added as she placed her head on his thigh and rubbed his leg soothingly.

"Who does she think she is?" Gaston suddenly yelled out, not taking in account what his fan girls just said to him.

_cue "Gaston"_

_"...my what a guy... GASTOOOON! yeah!"_

The tavern doors suddenly threw open letting in the cold winter air. Poor Maurice stumbled in with a frightened look on his face. "Help! Somebody please help me!"

"Father!" Georgette cried happily.

"Nanette! Georgette! I'm so glad to see my little girls!" Maurice pulled in his two older daughters in a group hug. "I need help to save your sister from the beast!"

"Thats nice Father, but do you have my jewels?" she asked as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"More importantly, do you have _my_ dresses?" Nanette demanded.

This wasn't the welcome poor Maurice had wanted from his daughters. He simply pushed them aside and tried to take control of the matter at hand. "You all have to help me! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" one of the patrons of the tavern asked concerningly.

"Belle! We don't have a minute to lose!" Maurice yelled out as he shook various bar tenders by their jackets.

"Whoa! Slow down Maurice, who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Gaston asked feeling a bit more relaxed in his exclusive arm chair.

"A beast! A horrible monsterous beast!" the old man cried.

There was an awkward silence, which was later broken by cries of laughter by the bar tenders and the patrons of the tavern. They teased him with various questions such as: Was it a big beast? Did it have sharp cruel fangs? and etc...

"Father! What are you doing? You're embarresing us!" a red-faced Nanette cried while she tugged on her hair. "Why can't you be normal?"

"Ha ha ha, all right old man. We'll help you out." Gaston teased.

Maurice didn't take note of his obviously sarcastic tone of voice. "You will? Thank you, thank you! THANK YOU!" he thanked before being rudely thrown out into the snow.

_cue Gaston Reprise_

_"...my what a guy...GASTOOOOOON!"_

"Let me apologize about my father's behavior, Gaston!" Nanette said as she kissed his fist.

"Yeah Gaston! I apologize too!" Georgette added as she took off his boots to massage his feet again.

Once again, Gaston only ignored what they said, but allowed them to pamper his body. He rethought his plot once again in his mind. He smirked evilly, and like every other Disney villain, we end the scene with a mischivious chuckle.

**yeah, short chapter but whatever. I don't want to bore you with the part of the movie you have already seen. sooooo...please review :)**


	6. Chapitre Six

**School won't let me update as often! D: Anyways, I has free time this weekend, so... yay! chapter update! :D On with the story!**

**Chapitre Six**

Belle continued to sob into the nice, now-tear-stained, cool, linen sheets. As you can imagine, a lot was going through her mind. _I'm never going to see my family again, I'll be a prisoner forever, and etc..._

Her train of thought was suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. Her eyes widened and thought that the beast had come back to yell "Dinner is ready!"

"Who is it?" she hesistantly called out.

Her heart warmed up when she heard the voice of a kind old woman. "Mrs. Potts dear!" the voice said cheerfully.

Belle quickly answered the door only to be caught by surprise. A tea pot, with her young tea-cup son, and a walking food tray bounced into her room. Her eyes widened even further and instintively backed away until she accidently bumped into the wardrobe, which suddenly came to life. "Ooh! Watch your step my dear!" it sing-songed.

"What? What's going on? This is impossible!" the poor human gasped. She looked at the wardrobe. "You? Why didn't you say or do anything?"

"Well, it looked like you wanted to be alone." it responded. "I am Madame La Grande Bouche," she introduced herself. "At your service." she bowed.

"C'mon, my dear, have a cup of tea to calm your nerves." Mrs. Potts insisted.

"I told ya she was pretty, Mama." Chip smirked at his mother as she poured in the tea.

"Now, that's enought of that, Chip. Don't spill." she cautioned.

Belle kneeled down on the floor to recieve her tea. She had surprisingly took it all in quickly. _Ok...talking and moving objects...thats interesting. _"Thank you."

"Wanna see a trick?" Chip happily asked.

"No Chip! Not again! That is terribly rude." Mrs. Potts scolded him.

"Ah, children are lovely aren't they?" Madame La Grande Bouche commented.

Mrs. Potts gave her smirk and put her attention back on Belle again. "That was a brave thing you did, my dear."

"We all think so." the white wardrobe added.

Belle's smile turned upside down once again. "But I lost my father...my dreams...everything."

"Now cheer up," Mrs. Potts tried to confort her. "It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see." she then noticed what she was doing. "Oh! Look at me jabbering about when there is a supper needing to be served. C'mon Chip!" she called out as she bounced out the door with the food tray following in her steps.

"Bye!" the cute tea cup bounced away.

"Well now," Madame LGB started "Let's pick out something nice for you to wear! Let's see what I have." she casually opened her doors and suddenly frightened herself when an army of moths flew out. "Oooh, how embarresing!" she joked. A cute pink little dress caught her eye. "Ooh! You'll look _ravishing _in this one!" she offered the dress with hanger to Belle.

Belle just looked at it feeling puzzled and scared.

Just then, Cogsworth entered the room, looking as snooty and overly proper as ever. He casually cleared his throught. "Ahem! Dinner...is served!" he politely bowed with a cheerful grin on his face along with an eyebrow wiggle.

Belle suddenly felt fear strike her heart once more. "Oh my..." she croaked. "I-I'll down in a minute."

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen, Beast paced the floors of the dining room feeling frightfully impatient. "What's taking so long?" he panted. "I told her to come down, WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?" he growled at his loyal candelabra and tea pot.<p>

"Oh, try to to be patient sir, the girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Mrs. Potts explained.

Lumiere, feeling a little curious, timidly asked his master. "Uh, master, perhaps have you thought that this could be the girl to break the spell?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" Beast yelled, then quickly tuned down his temper. "...I'm not a fool."

"Good! Now, throughout the course of this dinner, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and BOOM! We'll be human again by midnight." Lumiere planned.

"Now Lumiere, these things take time." Mrs. Potts added.

"Oh! It's no use!" Beast lamented. "She's so beautiful, and I'm so...WELL LOOK AT ME!"

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts exchanged frowns at each other. "But you must help her see past all that."

"I don't know how." Beast mumbled.

"Well you can start by looking more presentable! Straighten up and try to act like a gentleman!" she ordered.

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts then started taking control of the situation. "Smile!"

"But don't frighten the poor girl!"

"Impress her with your _premiere _wit."

"But be gentle!"

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..."

Now in unison, "You must control your temper!"

And at that moment the doors leading into the dining room opened slowly. Cogsworth walked in first, with a sincere smile on his face. "Good evening." he saluted. "May I present to you...your guest."

The Beast's eyes widened with excitement when he saw a slender little figure in a, in terms of Madame La Grande Bouche, _ravishing_ pink dress. "You look lovely, Belle." he complimented, remembering Lumiere's advice.

Belle lifted her chin shyly. "...Thank you."

He pulled out her chair like a gentleman, remembering what Mrs. Potts had said.

The enchanted objects stood from their places in anticipation. Lumiere stood in the center of the table with his lit romantic candels and Mrs. Potts and Chip entered the room on top of a taller food tray.

"Try the gray stuff!" Lumiere insisted when the food was presented to Belle. He then quickly glanced at Beast. Using facial expressions he tried to tell him to say something else.

"Uhh..It's delicious!" Beast nervously said. Still feeling anxious, he glanced back at Lumiere. "Lumiere, how about some entertainment?"

Lumiere's face lit up with glee. "But of course, master!"

_cue "Be Our Guest" :)_

_"...Please be our...Guest!" *music ends* _

"Bravo!" Belle cheered and clapped. "That was wonderful!"

Beast clapped along with her and made an obvious get-out-here-i-want-to-be-alone-with-her cough. All the dishes, forks, freshly pressed napkins, Lumiere, and Cogsworth all left the room getting the hint, all except for Chip.

"Do you have a cold?" he innocently asked.

"Come along Chip, he's just fine." Mrs. Potts chuckled as she gently pushed him into the kitchen.

Once every object was out of sight, Belle began to feel nervous again, which the same can be said for Beast. "Tell me...about yourself." Beast casually asked.

She felt confused, but she didn't want to anger him again. "I...I was born and raised here in France." she started. "My f-father is an inventor." she stuttered when her father was mentioned. _Too soon?_ she thought.

Beast also felt awkward suddenly. "K-keep going." he insisted. "You are a guest in my castle, I-I would to know everything about you."

Belle slurped in a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "I have two older sisters, Nanette and Georgette. They don't like me very much, but I know deep inside they really do care."

The conversation was going smoothly and Beast was a great listener when he wasn't rampaging. "Do you like this Gaston?" he asked hoping for a negative answer.

"No! Of course not! He's selfish and self-absorbed!" she answered.

Beast felt in heart skip a beat. _Maybe I should ask now_ he thought. "Belle, that makes me very happy to hear you say that...I-I would like to ask you something." he said as he nervously pulled on the collar of his dress shirt.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Beast stood up from his chair, standing straight as Mrs. Potts had advised him to do. "Will you marry me?"

**Cliff hanger! ;D well not really, but I hope you enjoyed! Review please! :3**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

Belle would've choked on her soup if she hadn't put it down in time. "Pardon?" she gasped.

"I know we just met and I know I haven't been so pleasurable to be with, but I ask of you. Will you please marry me?" past the Beast's rough exterior, Belle could see in his eyes that he truely meant what he was saying. Belle wasn't expecting this to happen at all. In fact, it was probably the furthest thing in her mind. Then again, she hadn't expected to be in the castle in the first place.

She had to be careful with her words. She wanted to answer him honestly, but there had to be a way to say it without angering him. It was easy to say no to Gaston, but that wasn't a life or death situation. "I-I know you mean well and I know you can be very kind, but I'm sorry...I can't marry you." she then quickly looked down at her supper. She didn't want to see his face of fury and anger when having her flesh be torn apart.

She squeezed her eyes shut expecting the worst to happen, but instead, she heard him sit down in his chair again. "Very well." he said glumly. He looked down at his own plate and got back up again. "Enjoy the rest of your night." he sadly mumbled as he escorted himself out of the warm dining room.

Belle was frozen to her seat taking in what just happened. She picked at her soup with her silver spoon re-thinking about her crazy day. Two marriage proposals in one day, one by a suitor that had been egotistically stalking her for a few years and another by, literally, a talking animal she had just met a hours before.

This morning she was sitting cozy in her small cottage with a good book, and background noise of her sisters arguing about something unimportant. And now she was prisoner in a big castle with a beast as its lord and kept clean by enchanted objects.

_This is too much to take in all in one day._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the village, Maurice prepared his lone voyage into the cold winter forest once again. While packing his things, Nanette and Georgette arrived home after a long night at the tavern massaging Gaston's appropriate body parts.<p>

"Father! How could you embarress us like that! Now we're the laughing stock of the whole town!" Nanette cried.

"Yeah!" Georgette added, of course.

"I have no time to tend to you, spoiled brats!" Maurice yelled. "I've had it up to here with all your complaining and whining!" he continued while his hand was high above his head. "I have to go save your sister from a beast! I'll find that castle and get her out of there somehow!" he declared as he stuffed various objects into his pockets, such as a clean shirt and a sextant. Before going out the door, he stopped and kissed both Nanette and Georgette's forheads. "I don't know when I'll be back, so you have to take care of yourselves and the house while I'm gone."

He slammed the door behind him leaving a pair of very confused girls. "He yells at us and then he kisses us good bye?" Georgette announced.

"I know what happened you twit! I was standing right here!" Nanette bonked her sister upside the head.

Georgette would've gladly pulled her hair or tear her dress if the door hadn't knocked loudly. Before they could open it, Gaston and his foolish sidekick, LeFou, let themselves in. He saw both girls faces light up, but he had other business to attend to. "Belle! Maurice!" he called out, but with no answer.

"They're not here right now." Nanette giggled as she approached him, squeezing his biceps once more.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I don't know, something about a beef in a castle or something like that." Georgette gladly took the other unoccupied bicep. "Oh! your muscles are so tough, Gaston!" she giggled.

"Oh so very tough!" her sister agreed.

Gaston rubbed his face in frustration, but decided to take advantage of this opportunity. "Well, girls, I do..." then with a click of his tongue and a flex "...work out a lot."

Nanette and Georgette were just as bad as the blond triplets. "Ohhhhh!" they cried in happiness. _The Gaston was flexing his __**gorgeous**__ muscles for them!_

"Anyways, enough about... _moi_, ladies." he chuckled. "Would you have any idea as to when they'll be back?" he casually asked.

"Who?" they stupidly asked.

"Belle and Maurice!" he rudely screamed at them. He then realized what he did when the faces of glee and mesmerization immediately turned to faces of fright.

"I don't know! Father said he didn't know when he would be back!" Nanette cried.

"I'm sorry for yelling ladies..." Gaston, obviously fake, apologize. "I just really need to see them. Will you kindly let me know when they return?" he kindly asked as he tickled their chins, immediately attracted to him once more.

"Sure thing!" Nanette answered.

"No problem, Gaston!" Georgette added.

He stood proudly and smiled widely. "Excelent."

**I know its a little short. Sorry, but I hope you like it! :D Review please!**


	8. Chapitre Huit

**SOOOO FREAKING SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! I SO SORRY! TT_TT **

**I've either been really busy or lazy with a mix of writer's block….so yeah! I also saw it in 3D on the premiere day in theaters! T'was awesome! :D Anyways... On with the story!**

**Chapitre Huit**

That same night, Gaston and LeFou had gone to see Monsieur D'Arque about getting innocent and harmless Maurice into the Maison de Lune. Unfortunately, the cynical old man was easy to bribe. Who knows what might have happened if Maurice hadn't left in time.

The next day, Belle woke up and was greeted by her friendly wardrobe. "Good morning dear!" she sang aloud.

Belle rubbed the sleeping dust from her eyes. "Good morning, Madame." She greeted almost enthusiastically. She was so tired that she didn't notice Lumiere hop in the room to open the curtains for her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" he greeted happily. "Mrs. Potts will be right up shortly with your breakfast."

"Thank you, Lumiere."

Later, Mrs. Potts arrived with Chip and the walking food tray again with a hearty breakfast. "Rise and shine! Time for breakfast!" she sing-songed.

Throughout most of the day, Belle spent most of it with Lumiere and Cogsworth, whom were kind enough to give her a tour of the castle. "And as I say, if it's not Baroque, then don't fix it!" Cogsworth chuckled before realizing that neither Belle nor Lumiere was in sight. "Oh my…Mademoiselle!" he called out suddenly in a panic.

Belle had wandered away from the tour to see a part of the castle she had not seen. There was a small flight of stairs right in front of her and she was determined to climb them to see what was hidden. She took one step, then another before being blocked by her enchanted tour guides. "Oh, there is nothing to see in the west wing!" Cogsworth quickly said.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lumiere agreed.

That only made her feel more intrigued. "So _this_ is the west wing." She commented.

Both objects face-palmed and tried to get her away from the stairs. "There are other things to see in the castle mademoiselle." Lumiere said. "Uhh…like art and libraries and—"

"You have a library?" she asked enthusiastically as she bent down to their height.

"Of course! We have millions of them!" Cogsworth said.

"Cascades of books!" Lumiere added.

"Mountains!" the clock added as they "escorted" Belle to the library.

She quickly ran up the steps to the west wing and observed everything. Everything looked old, torn and broken; making her feel a little hesitant. Her eyes then caught the sight of a glowing, floating red rose protected by a glass cover. Her curiosity grew as she approached closer to it while stumbling over pushed and mistreated furniture. She lifted the glass and was about to gently touch it with her index finger, until _he_ emerged from the shadows.

The Beast quickly covered his precious rose and turned to face her. "What are you doing?" he roared.

Belle's heart was nearly at the verge of popping out of her chest from fear. She stuttered and stumbled over her words but managed to let out a small sentence. "I meant no harm."

Beast wouldn't have any of this. Unfortunately, his temper got the best of him. "GET OUT!"

She ran away from the castle with Phillipe, as Cogsworth and Lumiere tried to stop her, and tried to find her way back home. Then it seemed that out of nowhere, a hungry pack of wolves emerged from deep within the forest out of the trees and chased after them. Phillipe then suddenly one of the reigns stuck in the branch of a tree making them trapped. Belle tried to protect the both of them with a nearby branch.

When all seemed hopeless…_he_ came to the rescue.

The Beast fought off all the wolves, but unfortunately was wounded during his battle. Now that all the wolves were gone, Belle was prepared to hop on her horse…but something stopped her. She looked at the Beast's limp body in the snow. _He saved my life… and he needs medical attention. _

* * *

><p>She managed to bring him back to the castle and tended to his wounds. "Thank you for saving my life." She said to him as she wrapped his injured arm.<p>

Beast who was surprised with her remark, he looked her in the eyes. "You're welcome."

When she finished tending to his arm, now that they were on friendly terms at the moment, he took advantage of the situation and invited her to dinner again.

Belle smiled and happily accepted his offer.

* * *

><p>Madame La Grande Bouche dressed Belle in a simple blue dress for her dinner. "Ravishing!" she sing- songed when she saw the final product.<p>

Belle went down to the dining room and saw that Beast was standing at one edge of the long dining room table holding out a chair for her. _So it is possible; he can be a gentleman. I'm impressed with his behavior. _

They had a civilized conversation without any problems or complications from anything. He actually made her laugh with a joke. After about half an hour, Beast stood up from his chair on his side of the table. He cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket. "Belle?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

**DUN DUN DUUUN! I know its really short and pretty much all I did was summarize a scene from the movie, but I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Review please! :D**


End file.
